


No more

by Saky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Dark Magic, Dark One Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Multi, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saky/pseuds/Saky
Summary: Henry è stanco di essere lo spettatore, è stanco di vedere la sofferenza negli occhi di sua madre e di sentirsi sempre in balia degli eventi. Quando l'oscurità minaccia Regina Henry si sacrifica per salvarla diventando il più giovane Dark One mai esistito.Questa è una rivisitazione della quinta stagione, ho lasciato molti nomi e termini in inglese perchè li preferisco.Siate clementi vi prego.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard





	No more

È successo tutto così in fretta: l'oscurità abbandonò il corpo di Rumplestiltskin, che sembrava così pallido e freddo, fragile sdraiato lì per terra e si diresse verso l'Apprendista, la magia di Emma ha scacciato la massa nera lasciando anche il vecchio uomo pallido e sfinito. Stava svanendo. Henry lo vedeva chiaramente, distolse lo sguardo non volendo assistere all’ultimo istante in cui la vita lasciava il corpo stanco.

Ma i loro problemi non erano finiti: un boato li attirò fuori dal negozio, la massa nera turbinava in aria, minacciosa e letale, poi saettò verso Regina Mills.

-Regina!- Rimasero tutti a guardare mentre l'oscurità si avvolgeva lentamente intorno a lei. Robin cercò di avvicinarsi a lei, subito seguita da Emma ma entrambi furono gettati marciapiede dietro di loro da una potente onda d’urto.

Fu allora che Henry notò il pugnale, lì sul freddo asfalto, si fece avanti, raccogliendo con mani tremanti mentre fissava gli occhi di sua madre che si bagnavano per la realizzazione.

-No! Henry no!-La sua voce si spezzò, non voleva che suo figlio la vedesse così.

-Mamma, non c'è altro modo. Hai lavorato troppo duramente per farti portare via di nuovo la tua felicità- gridò.

-Henry cosa diavolo credi di fare? Non è il momento di essere l’eroe!- Emma urlò cercando disperatamente di farlo indietreggiare. 

-Va tutto bene, mamma.- disse, più a se stesso che alla bionda. Andava bene, lo era davvero. 

Henry si lanciò in avanti con il pugnale sollevato sopra la testa, l'oscurità poi lasciò andare Regina che cadde a terra con un tonfo. La massa si mosse verso il giovane ragazzo girando veloce come un tornado. 

All'inizio gridò, sentendosi come se stesse bruciando la sua pelle e poi anche il suo cuore. Vide la stanza rossa, con le tende in fiamme. Vide Peter Pan in piedi sopra di lui con un coltello mentre cercava di rubargli il cuore. Si vide soffocato da Zelena. Vide i pianti, la rabbia, la delusione, tutto.

Poi si è fermato.

Smise di urlare. Rimase semplicemente lì mentre l'oscurità intorno a lui diventava sempre più fitta, ma in realtà non gliene importava affatto. Henry diede un ultimo sguardo ai volti terrorizzati della sua famiglia poi chiuse gli occhi e non sentì più nulla.

L’oscurità era sparita e con lui il ragazzo.

Emma cadde in ginocchio, un singhiozzo le uscì dalla gola -Come ha potuto farlo!- sussurrò mentre si voltava verso Regina che stava ancora fissando il punto in cui Henry era scomparso, lacrime che le rigavano le guance e lo shock inciso su tutto il viso.

-Mi ha salvato ... quella cosa, l'oscurità ... mi avrebbe ucciso e….lui….non doveva…... e ora è il- non riusciva a parlare, chiamare il suo bambino Dark one era troppo.

-Ebbene dov'è?- Ha chiesto Robin. -Dov'è andato?-chiese guardando il cielo stellato ma tutti gli occhi erano puntati sul pugnale che giaceva sul cemento. Il nome “Henry Mills”inciso con caratteri chiari sulla lama lucida.

-Non importa dove sia andato ora che è il maledetto Oscuro!- Disse Killian con rabbia. Aveva passa cercando di uccidere l'Oscuro e ora che finalmente Rumplestiltskin era stato sconfitto il figlio della donna che amava, un ragazzo che lui stesso aveva imparato a amare portava quel fardello.

-E ' ancora Henry!- Gridò Snow mentre anche i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime. 

David si fece avanti. Lentamente prese il pugnale con sopra il nome di suo nipote e a voce alta disse -Mills…..Oscuro ... ti invoco!- 

Niente. 

-Perché non funziona?- Chiese voltava per affrontare gli altri -Col pugnale puoi evocare l'Oscuro da ogni angolo del mondo- recitò come se fosse qualcosa memorizzato da un libro. 

-Ebbene, dannazione. Non è in questo mondo-.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il rumore degli ingranaggi che stridevano, l'attivazione di qualche antico meccanismo, penetrò nel silenzio del bosco. Aria: oscura e pesante, carica di elettricità e magia. Una botola si aprì, lasciando uscire l'oscurità, nera e densa. Si riversò da ogni possibile orifizio, come catrame liquido, solidificandosi e crescendo nell'immagine di un ragazzino. 

Quando Henry Daniel Mill emerse da una piattaforma di metallo aprì gli occhi: erano disumanamente luminosi, la sua carnagione chiara, priva di qualsiasi imperfezione o macchia, suoi capelli neri come pece e arruffati. Guardandosi attorno vide che indossava un mantello di colore scuro, impiegò poco a capire di trovarsi alla volta dell'Oscuro. 

Poi la realtà lo colpì in faccia. Era l'Oscuro. 

Proprio come suo nonno ... no, non sarebbe mai stato come lui.

Almeno non gli somigliava , non voleva una pelle squamosa e verdognola. 

-Mi ritengo offeso. Cosa direbbe tuo nonno se ti ascoltasse?- una voce strillante, così simile e al tempo stesso diversa da quella del signor Gold che conosceva. Senza pensarci si voltò verso di essa una raffica di magia gli sfuggì dalle mani. Gli alberi ne furono investiti, le schegge volavano in ogni direzione possibile e alcuni cespugli presero fuoco.

Udì un fischio acuto e impressionato. -Non l'avevo visto arrivare.- Henry scrutò Rumplestliskin, con un'espressione del viso scioccata e meravigliata.

-Nonno?- Chiese anche se qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva già che non era davvero lui. 

-No!- Rumple ridacchiò -Ma capisco la confusione Dearie!-

-Chi sei ?! Non puoi prendermi in giro!-

-Calmo ragazzo, sono Rumplestiltskin. O almeno sono lui ... finché era l'Oscuro-. 

Poi si avvicinò -Pensami come tua guida! Sono qui per aiutarti ad adattarti al tuo nuovo status.-

-Tu ... sei nella mia testa ?!- Henry non lo disse a voce alta ma a Rumple sembrava non importare.

-Sei più intelligente di quanto sembri- si complimentò -Tuo nonno ha impiegato molto più tempo per capirlo- allargò le braccia in modo drammatico, il sorriso malizioso che non si allontanava dal suo viso. 

Gli occhi di Henry si spalancarono - Puoi leggere i miei pensieri?- Chiese e ancora una volta Rumple si lasciò sfuggire una risatina acuta 

-Beh, certo Dearie, sono nella tua testa. Ma non solo io, tutti i precedenti Oscuri sono ora nella tua mente- Henry si chiedeva perchè proprio Rumplestiltskin.

-Preferivi Zog il distruttore? La mia faccia era la più nota al tuo cervellino. Ma adesso andiamo: con cosa iniziamo? Palle di fuoco? Teletrasporto?-

-No!!- Ha urlato -Non sarò mai come tutti voi! Non volevo questo. Volevo solo salvare mia madre!- non diventerà un mostro assetato di potere.

-Sì, e che ... nobile sacrificio-disse Rumple con un largo sorriso. -Ma una volta che inizi a usare la magia non vorrai più smettere. Ti adatterai.-

-Non mi adatterò!- ringhiò Henry, fissando l'apparizione di suo nonno. -Le mie mamme mi salveranno.-

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dobbiamo parlare con l'apprendista- disse Regina mentre si precipitava nel negozio del signor Gold seguita da tutti gli altri.

-Mi dispiace…. è morto- disse la Fata Turchina che sedeva accanto al corpo del vecchio. -Ma forse posso aiutare- la fata era troppo calma per i gusti di Regina.

-Bene, Fata, come troviamo Henry?- Regina ha chiesto in tono per nulla gentile. 

-Che cosa gli è successo?- Chiese Blue ignorando il tono scortese.

-Mi ha salvato la vita e ora ... lui è l'Oscuro- qualunque cosa Blue si aspettasse questo andava ben oltre. quel povero bambino.

-Hai detto che ... Henry è l'Oscuro?- Chiese Belle mentre si faceva avanti. 

Regina tirò fuori il pugnale e lasciò che la Madre Superiora lo prendesse tra le mani.-Abbiamo bisogno di un modo per trovarlo. Puoi aiutarci o no?-chiese con la voce nuovamente incrinata.

-Se Henry……..- la fata prese un profondo respiro - Adesso lui è nel luogo in cui nasce tutta l'oscurità. 

Blue con un movimento fluido evocò una bacchetta verdognola. 

-L’apprendista ci ha affidato questa bacchetta, apparteneva a Merlino.-

-Può portarci da Henry?- 

-Non da solo. Per attraversare i regni, deve essere impugnato con gli stessi elementi con cui è stato forgiato, entrambe le facce della moneta. Luce e buio.- 

-Perfetto.-Regina strappò la bacchetta dalle mani della fata e iniziò ad agitarla in aria, tutti osservavano ma non successe nulla.

-Basta! Ti metterai in imbarazzo e sprecherai il nostro tempo. - Killian si fece avanti e le tolse la bacchetta dalle mani.

-So cosa sto facendo. 

\- Hai sentito, ha bisogno dell'oscurità. Sei diventato troppo tenera.- sapeva di non aver diritto di essere arrabbiato ma era come se l’ira in persona si fosse impossessata di lui.

\- Perché non uso quel gancio per mostrarti le tue interiora? Così vedremo chi è tenero. 

-Hook ha ragione,Regina. Snow per la prima volta rimpianse la Regina Cattiva -Non sei più quella di una volta.-

-Abbiamo bisogno di magia oscura…- Emma iniziò a ragionare ad alta voce.

-No! Lei no! Non mia sorella-

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Per favore, lasciami in pace- chiese Henry alla sua guida immaginaria per la quinta volta consecutiva 

-Vedi, questo è il bello dell'essere nella tua testa, Dearie, non vado da nessuna parte!- Disse Rumple allegramente. 

-Non vedo l’ora di sbarazzarmi di te.-

-Non credo- Rumple ha detto con una voce cantilenante. 

-Forse se lo ignoro si stancherà e mi lascerà in pace.- pensò incurante che l’allucinazione potesse sentirlo.

-Non funzionerà- 

\- Non mi interessa se funziona o no, ma ho solo bisogno di trovare Merlino, l'apprendista ha detto che potrebbe distruggere l'oscurità per sempre e io lo troverò! Quindi, per favore, vattene! - Disse scontroso. Perché i sentieri sembravano tutti uguali?

-Sai Dearie, c'è un altro modo ... Magia!- Disse Rumple allegramente e un movimento ampio del braccio.

-No. So come funziona, la magia ha sempre un prezzo, non importa se la usi in piccole quantità.- disse Henry ricordando di aver sentito costantemente quelle parole durante le avventure con la sua famiglia.

-Va bene nessuna magia. Ma vuoi trovare Merlino,no? Allora lascia che ti aiuti, o camminerai per tutto il giorno-.

-Niente magia? Bene. Come trovo Merlino?- Ha chiesto Henry. 

-Immagina nella tua mente un lago con un grande albero le cui foglie pendono proprio sopra l’acqua. Il cielo blu, più luminoso di quanto tu abbia mai visto!- Gli disse Rumplestiltskin. 

-Ok ... lo sto immaginando- successe così in fretta: Henry fu avvolto dal fumo violaceo - Ehi, ho detto niente magia!- Ed erano lì, il lago, l'albero, il cielo e tutto -Hai mentito - Henry voleva sentirsi offeso, tradito -certo che l'hai fatto anche se sei un Oscuro- 

-E anche tu Dearie. Ma guarda, stai già prendendo piede e ammettilo, Henry. Ti è piaciuto.- il ragazzo strinse gli occhi e serrò le labbra.

-Quindi mi hai fatto usare la magia contro la mia volontà per portarmi qui, e adesso?- Chiese frustrato.

-Vedi quello? La luce blu volante laggiù?- Rumple gli fece notare una fiammella fluttuante in lontananza 

-é un fuoco fatuo. Se lo prendi e ti dirà esattamente dove trovare Merlino- ed Henry gli corse dietro. Lo inseguì per quelle che gli sembrarono miglia quando improvvisamente iniziò a rallentare. Si stava avvicinando adesso, era a un passo quando all'improvviso una figura uscì dai cespugli.

-Mani in alto e allontanati da lì, Oscuro!- ordinò la voce di un uomo. Voltandosi, Henry vide un giovane, non più grande di 25 anni, che teneva una spada puntata contro di lui. Qualcosa ribolliva dentro di lui, primordiale e oscuro. Senza davvero volerlo tese la mano. e l’uomo finì per sbattere contro un albero. Henry rimase scioccato per ciò che aveva appena fatto. -Mi dispiace. Non volevo- mormorò anche se più a se stesso che allo sconosciuto.

-Ti ucciderò, brutta bestia! Non ti lascerò infestare le nostre terre!- dichiarò l’uomo scagliandosi nuovamente contro di lui. Gli istinti si scatenarono e Henry semplicemente svanì dal suo posto, facendo sì che l'uomo colpisse l'aria vuota. Ricomparve dietro di lui, a pochi passi di distanza. 

-Cosa stai aspettando, Oscuro?- pungolò Rumple, quasi nervoso per l'eccitazione. L'oscurità in Henry stava fremendo desiderosa di uscire, strappare, dilaniare, massacrare! -Vuole farti del male. Non se ne andrà ... a meno che tu non lo costringa a farlo. Spezzagli il collo!-

Henry ha cercato di ignorare Rumplestiltskin, ma stava diventando difficile mentre cercava di evitare di essere colpito. 

-Posso parlargli- esclamò Henry, cercando di far tacere il diavoletto, ma non lo fece. Continuava a parlare, descrivendo vari, cruenti modi in cui Henry poteva eliminare il ragazzo. 

-Non parlerò con te, abominio. Questo è il giorno in cui tu ...- non riuscì a finire quando improvvisamente iniziò a soffocare con le sue parole, la mano tesa di Henry impediva all'ossigeno di raggiungere i suoi polmoni, gli occhi iniettati di sangue. Facendo un cenno con le dita, il ragazzo fluttuò davanti a Henry. 

-Strappagli il cuore. Sai come farlo, lo so.- Henry si mosse con una grazia che non era sua , immergendo la mano nel petto dell'uomo. Toccò qualcosa. Caldo, rotondo, traboccante di vita. e Henry la strappò con forza. Fissò il cuor, rigirando nella mano e dandogli una leggera stretta. L’uomo soffocava e gemeva di dolore. 

-Eccellente! Ora, schiaccialo!- ordinò Rumplestiltskin, in bilico dietro Henry, aspettando in attesa di vedere l'ultimo passo di Henry verso oscurità. 

Henry sembrò riacquistare lucidità, evitando e non volendo veramente uccidere l’uomo.

-Ha cercato di ucciderti- sussurrò Rumple, incoraggiandolo. -Deve morire.-

-Ha cercato di uccidermi -ripeté Henry mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di risentimento e disprezzo. -Deve morire!- strinse e strinse, sempre più forte, finchè il cuore si ridusse in polvere. Gli occhi senza vita dell'uomo lo fissarono. Non era più debole. Adesso aveva il potere. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Wow, devi essere davvero disperata, Regina cara, per dover contare su di me. Ma sai, non credo che non sarebbe un bene per la mia piccola scimmietta- rise Zelena mentre trovava l'intera situazione assolutamente esilarante. Erano arrivati pochi istanti prima e avevano spiegato tutto a Zelena.

-Per favore, sorellina. Non sono dell'umore giusto per un combattimento.- Regina odiava fare affidamento su sua sorella, ma in quel momento non c'erano altre opzioni. 

-E cosa riceverò in cambio?- Chiese Zelena aspettando di vedere cosa avrebbe potuto offrire Regina 

-Ne parleremo dopo che ci avrai aiutati.-

Gli occhi di Zelina guizzarono sulla bacchetta nella mano di Emma. -Non pensarci nemmeno, sorellina- Regina teletrasportò tutti dinanzi il suo ufficio.

-Perché lo facciamo qui?- Chiese Emma-

-Abbiamo bisogno di un posto per aprire un portale e ci serve qualcosa che ci porti da Henry.-

-E il tuo ufficio è una buona scelta, ti prego sorellina.- la schernì la strega verde. Forse aveva ragione ma era il solo posto che le venne in mente, Henry aveva passato lì interi pomeriggi durante la sua infanzia.

-Sua maestà non abbiamo tempo!- Killian guardava le tre donne dallo stipite della porta. Il pirata aveva insistito per andare con Emma e Regina, così come Robin. David e Snow avevano protestato per voler unirsi a loro ma Emma era stata fin troppo categorica: avevano un bambino che non potevano mettere in pericolo. Questa era una questione che dovevano risolvere da soli.

-Ora Zelina ti tolgo il polsino ma non pensare per un dannato secondo che staccherò gli occhi da te- disse aspra Regina mentre sfilava il polsino nero dalla mano della sorella. 

-Messaggio ricevuto- rispose massaggiando il polso. 

All'inizio non è successo niente e sembrava che il piano fosse fallito. Zelena sorrise e stava per schernire Regina quando sentirono nuvole di tempesta in lontananza. Un enorme tornado si stava muovendo verso di loro a una velocità sorprendente. Regina infilò rap bracciale nero magico sul polso di Zelena e poi si voltò verso Emma. 

-Sei pronto?- le chiese Robin avvicinandosi a Regina mentre Emma e Killian chiudevano a chiave le finestre.

-Penso di sì. È ora di vedere mio figlio e dirgli di non salvarmi mai più la vita -ammise Regina. - Ma ti sembrerà strano…. ho un po’ paura. Ho attraversato l'oscurità al punto che mi ha quasi consumato.Non lo voglio che Henry affronti questo.-

Robin le afferrò le mani accarezzando i dorsi -Hai paura e va bene. Ma Henry è forte. Ha il cuore del vero credente e …-

-Tutti tenete duro!- Emma gridò quando una scossa fece tremare tutto, poi la nube si diradò.

-Ora che ne dici se andiamo a cercare nostro figlio?- 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry si rigirava e si rigirava ma il sonno non lo vinse, onestamente non aveva idea di come Merida potesse riposare.

Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva gli occhi senza vita dell’uomo. Aveva incontrato Merida mentre cercava di riacciuffare il fuoco fatuo ma la rossa lo aveva preceduto. Per fortuna questa volta Henry mise a tacere le voci e aveva stretto un patto con la ragazza: avrebbero raggiunto insieme la Collina delle Pietre e dopo Merida Henry avrebbe potuto usare il fuoco.

Calata la notte di fermarono per riposare, Merida si era addormentata all'istante, ma Henry era sveglio per ore ormai .

-Non riesci a dormire? Non preoccuparti. Gli Oscuri non hanno bisogno di dormire. Ecco perché ho filato la paglia, per passare il tempo. Hai bisogno di un hobby. Qualcosa per distrarti da tutte le cose terribili che farai. Ti piace lavorare a maglia? Rumple colse Henry di sorpresa. Non sapeva quando Tremotino avesse smesso di apparire, ma non felice ora che fosse tornato. 

-Vattene- sussurrò Henry. 

-Non fino a quando non ti ho aiutato ad avere successo.-

-Nel caso non l'avessi notato, sto bene qui. Sto aiutando Merida, e poi quando avrà finito con il fuoco fatuo, sarà il mio turno.-Henry rispose con la voce pari un sussurro. 

-Il fuoco non è un giocattolo che puoi condividere. Non può dartelo. La persona che gli sussurra diventa il suo proprietario. Per sempre.- Rumple ringhiò. 

-Quindi se glielo lascio usare significa che non potrò mai farlo?- Henry sussurrò di rimando, Rumple rise prima di sparire lasciando Henry da solo.

La mattina dopo Henry andò a prendere l'acqua dal vicino lago, ma quando tornò, Merida se n'era a anche la sua borsa. Improvvisamente un'ondata di rabbia si abbatté su di lui -Vedi? Non te l'ho detto, Dearie? Se n'è andata. Ora cosa hai intenzione di fare, Oscuro? - Chiese Rumple con un sorrisetto.

-Che aspetto ha la Collina delle Pietre?- Henry ha chiesto prima che potesse fermarsi. 

-Pensavo non approvassi il teletrasporto magico?- Chiese ora ancora più pieno di gioia. 

-Che...aspetto… ha!-

Pochi istanti dopo aver immaginato la Collina di Pietre, Henry si trovò lì a guardare Merida sussurrare allo spiritello blu. 

-Cos'hai fatto?!"-Gridò Henry. Merida girò la testa per vedere Henry i che le si avvicinava.

-Non so quali piccole voci ci siano nella tua testa ragazzo, ma so che sto usando questo per i miei fratelli e per allontanarmi da te il più possibile. Ora torna indietro o ….- Merida sollevò il suo arco minacciosa -Stai lontano! -

Henry non si fermò, così la rossa scaglò la prima freccia. Henry la prese con facilità così come quella dopo e quella dopo ancora. 

Finite le frecce Merida lasciò cadere il suo arco con la paura negli occhi. -Adesso è impotente. Puoi farle quello che vuoi adesso. Ecco un suggerimento, strappale il cuore- Rumplestiltskin sorrideva mentre e immediatamente Henry allungava la mano e la affondava nel petto di Merida. Pochi istanti dopo il cuore rosso pulsava tra le sue mani.

-Adesso schiaccialo-ordinò Rumplestiltskin e Henry poté sentire le sue dita stringersi intorno al cuore. -Schiacciarlo! Fallo!- Henry sentì l’inebriante sensazione travolgerlo e disamine se gli piaceva.

Ma poi ha sentito la voce di qualcun altro, questa volta femminile, ma non era Merida. -Henry fermati! Per favore.- Emma pianse mentre le lacrime che aveva cercato di trattenere per tutto finalmente scivolavano fuori. Regina era pietrificata, vide suo figlio nella stessa posizione in cui si era trovata troppe volte e ora stava per commettere lo stesso terribile errore. Alla fine Henry si voltò e la comprensione si faceva strada nei suoi occhi 

\- sei venuto- 

-Henry rimetti a posto il cuore ... per favore-lo supplicò Regina.

-Henry, ascoltami. So cosa vuol dire essere in questa situazione e fidati di me quando dico che se la uccidi-disse indicando Merida che ora stava lottando per respirare -questo ti cambierà e non in meglio. So che sei una brava persona, Henry. Quindi, per favore, solo per dimostrarmi che ho ragione….rimetti a posto il suo cuore- supplicò mentre metteva la mano sul braccio di Henry. 

All'improvviso, come se uscisse da uno stordimento, Henry spinse di nuovo il cuore di Merida nel suo petto mentre sentiva i sospiri di sollievo sue mamme. 

Si voltò per affrontare la sua famiglia , entrambe le madr lo tirarono in un profondo abbraccio. 

-Penso che questo appartenga a te.- disse Emma porgendogli il pugnale del Dark One, Henry lo prese ma poi scosse la testa, si voltò verso Killian che come Robin era rimasto indietro e gli disse -Voglio che lo tenga-

Il pirata trasalì. -Ragazzo non so se ti rendi conto ch- 

-Perché so che se le cose si dovessero mettere male farai la cosa giusta- Henry guardava il pirata dritto negli occhi -Mamma non ne avrebbe il coraggio.- 

-Essia, ragazzino- Killian prese il famigerato pugnale, quel pugnale che sapeva essere la sola cosa in grado di controllare e addirittura uccidere il Dark One. Aveva sognato di stringerlo tra le mani ma adesso che lo aveva leggere il nome di quel ragazzo, del suo ragazzo gli dava il voltastomaco.

-Ma non ce ne sarà bisogno.-

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 mesi dopo

Con un lampo di luce gialla e un terremoto,l’ufficio di Regina Mills apparve dov'era una volta, al posto giusto. Il trambusto generato attirò l’attenzione dei cittadini di Storybrooke, in particolar modo i Charming. Insieme a loro si precipitarono anche Belle, Rumplestiskin e alcuni nani.

Varcarono la soglia incuranti e troppo desiderosi di risposte. Videro gli eroi, partiti alla ricerca di Henry, sdraiati per terra intenti a riprendere conoscenza. Snow e David corsero da Emma aiutandola ad alzarsi, non commentarono il morbido vestito bianco cenere che indossava. Belle aiutava Regina che portava un abito di velluto rosso.

-Cosa sta succedendo ?!- chiese quando si rese conto di essere di nuovo a Storybrooke. - Non ha alcun senso. Eravamo in una foresta pochi secondi fa, il portale si è aperto e ci ha portati lì.-

-Siamo tornati?- chiese Robin seguito dal -Maledetto inferno.- di Killian. 

-Cosa diavolo stiamo indossando?- continuò notando del suo vestiario. 

-Snow quanto tempo siamo stati via? Regina si rivolse alla corvina-

-Sei settimane.-

\- Cosa?!-

Emma sgranò gli occhi -I nostri ricordi …-

-Andati.- Finì Killian. 

-Aspetta ... dov'è il ragazzo- continuò mentre i suoi occhi scrutavano attraverso la tavola calda che il cuore di Regina iniziò a battere forte. 

-Tranquilli- disse una voce distaccata. Henry era in piedi allo stipite della porta, appoggiando leggermente il braccio alla porta stessa. Sembrava divertito per l'intera situazione, ma non è questo che ha colpito duramente tutti. Sembrava così diverso. I suoi capelli erano neri come la pece, a differenza della loro solita tonalità castana, i suoi occhi erano di un verde brillante ed era spaventosamente magro. Indossava una morbida camicia, un gilet di pelle nera abbinato ai pantaloni e un mantello sulle spalle. 

-Sono proprio qui.-

-Henry?!- gridò Emma. -Cosa ti è successo?-

Il ragazzo non rispose,si limitò a sorridere mentre osservava gli sguardi allibiti di tutti i presenti, lo stesso Rumple era in soggezione. Guardò i suoi nonni -Mi siete mancati.-

-Henry…-Regina sapeva che la sua voce tremava ma sperava di riuscire a mantenere un po’ del suo tono da madre severa. -Rispondi a tua madre.-

-Non sarebbe divertente, Regina.- Scandì ogni parola e il cuore della donna si frantumò.

-Ehi vacci piano, ragazzo.- Robin sembrava intimidito come gli altri ma il suo scarso rapporto con Henry gli permetteva di essere un po’ più lucido.

*** Achoo ***

La testa di Henry scattò verso il nano che aveva interrotto il momento, si accigliò quando vide che indossava la giacca rossa di Emma. Poi guardò in basso e notò ciò che il nano teneva nella mano : il suo libro di fiabe. Henry si avvicinò ulteriormente facendo cadere Sneezy a terra per il terrore, appena toccò il suolo Henry mosse la mano in un modo che molti conoscevano bene e e al posto del giovane uomo c’era una statua in pietra. 

Allungò la mano e prese il libro che era ormai sul freddo pavimento, lo aprì e sfogliò alcune pagine prima di richiuderlo e dargli fuoco.

-Non ci sono più lieti fine in questa città. Ne salvatori. Ne Operazioni- 

-Henry!- Snow non credeva ai suoi occhi, quel libro, il libro che aveva spinto Henry ad essere… Henry… lo aveva distrutto con una facilità disarmante.

-Adesso basta, ragazzo.- lo sfidò Hook.

-Altrimenti…- Henry sembrava divertirsi.

-Vuoi fermarmi? Fermami con cosa? Con il tuo eyeliner? O forse con il tuo potente gancio?- lo schernì il ragazzo.

-Adesso- continuò a parlare come se nulla fosse successo, una nuova allegria nella sua voce -Torniamo al motivo per cui sono venuto qui. Tutti voi mi avete fatto un torto, alcuni più degli altri. E per tutto quello che mi avete fatto….- si affrettò audacemente in avanti, ignorando i loro sguardi ancora pieni di dolore. -Verrete puniti!-

La sua dichiarazione ha suscitato sguardi strani e presi dal panico. -Henry,-lo supplicò Regina, guardandolo implorante. -Perché stai facendo questo?-

-Perché …- non esitò. -Sono il Dark One!- svanì in uno sbuffo di vapore nero come la pece, lasciando la sua famiglia in vari stati di shock e terrore. Emma cadde in ginocchio, incapace di credere a quello che era appena accaduto. Suo figlio, il suo bambino.

Lacrime silenziose gli scorrevano lungo le guance, mentre il mondo intorno a lei esplodeva.


End file.
